The conventional food container used by children to take food with them during the day to a daily activity, such as day care or school, is either a hard-sided or soft-sided container that may include a handle. Such a food container does not have any way for a parent to leave a message for the child other than by writing a note on a piece of paper and placing the note inside of the container.
There is a need to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacy to provide alternative means for leaving a message.